The Final Countdown
by siderisn
Summary: Dr. Faker has created a weapon to destroy the Astral World. Kyoji betrays Mr. Heartland and takes his Numbers along with his soul. Yuma, Shark and Kite decide to team up in order to stop Faker, stop Kyoji, save Hart and save the World. (This is in the manga world). PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Ripper Twins of doom

Chapter 1: The Ripper Twins of Doom.

* * *

"Very soon," said Faker. "I will have completed my device to crush the Astral world and every being in it!" Faker laughed crazily as he walked into the next room.

There stood Faker's Numbers Hunter Squad. "Make sure no one stops us," said Faker.

"Yes master," replied every member of the Squad.

* * *

"Okay then," said Yuma. "So we go in, beat some duelists, take their numbers, crush Faker and save the world."

"Yuma, I think you said it to fast for Shark and Kite to hear," said Astral.

"I kind of got it," said Shark.

"I got it," said Kite. "But Kyoji is also our enemy. He has Hart and I don't think he's got him locked up at Heartland."

"Okay," said Yuma. "Then you go save Hart and stop Kyoji while me and Shark head over to Heartland. When you're done you can come help us."

"No!" interrupted Shark. "Kyoji is my enemy more then anyone else's. It's my fault he's ended up like this. So I'm the one who's going to set him straight."

Kite nodded and Yuma advised to get going.

* * *

"I'll meet both of you at heartland," said Shark as he drove off on his bike.

We are going to have to walk," said Kite. "Orbital 7 can't carry us both."

"Okay," replied Yuma.

* * *

The two began to walk when up ahead they saw two duelists. Both of them had spiky blue hair, were wearing dark blue jeans and light blue jumpers. They each wore shoulder pads that had a heart on them and they both wore black D-Pads.

* * *

"The Ripper twins," said Kite. Yuma put on a brave face while Astral studied them.

"Hello there," said the twin on the right. "I am Ten, why my brother is Ken.

* * *

"That's right," said Ken. "And you are Yuma and Kite."

Yuma and Kite nodded.

* * *

"Good," said Ten. "Now let's begin our tag team duel!"

* * *

"I'm gonna jet!" Cried Yuma as he activated his D-Pad and put his D-Gazer on. "Get set to get decked!"

* * *

"I'll hunt your numbers along with your souls!" cried Kite as Orbital 7 launched his D-Pad. It slipped onto his arm gracefully. "Photon transformation!" Cried Kite as he glowed white and his clothes changed and his D-Gazer tattoo appeared.

* * *

"Time to lose!" Cried the Ripper Twins as they activated their D-Pads and put on their D-Gazers.

* * *

Thunder flashed and it started to rain.

* * *

"Duel!" Yuma: 4000. Kite: 4000. Ten: 4000. Ken: 4000.

* * *

Turn 1: Ten

* * *

"I'll start!" Cried Ten a she drew a card from his deck. "I summon Zone Double in attack mode!" Zone Double: 1200/1200. A glowing blue ball appeared on the field. "When Zone Double has been summoned," said Ten. "I can summon another monster from my hand in attack mode! And I choose Void Beetle!" Void Beetle: 1400/500. A black beetle appeared.

* * *

Is he going to overlay them?" Asked Astral.

* * *

"I guess so," replied Yuma. Yuma looked over at Kite. "Get ready!"

Kite nodded in reply.

* * *

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Declared Ten.

* * *

"What!" Cried Astral in shock. "Why didn't he summon his Numbers card?"

* * *

"Who knows," said Yuma.

* * *

Turn 2: Yuma.

* * *

"I'm gonna jet!" Cried Yuma as he drew a card. "I should probably summon a number," said Yuma.

* * *

"Yes but summon something other then Utopia, they are expecting you to summon it," advised Astral.

* * *

"All right then," said Yuma. "Then I summon Zubaba Knight!" Zubaba Knight: 1600/900. A knight wielding two swords appeared. "And because I've summoned a level three monster, I can special summon Kagemucha Knight to the field!" Kagemucha Knight: 0/0. A brown knight appeared. "Now I use them to create the overlay network and summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: 2000/ 0. A blue dragon bearing the Number 17 appeared.

* * *

The Ripper twins didn't look scared at all. In fact they looked happy. "I should attack, that way he can't XYZ summon next turn," said Yuma.

* * *

"Yuma, I believe it is a trap, therefor we must be cautious," sad Astral.

* * *

"All right," said Yuma. Good thing I have these two traps, thought Yuma. "I set two cards face down. Turn end."

* * *

Turn 3: Ken.

* * *

"My move!" Cried Ken as he drew a card. "I activate break mirror! This spell allows me to summon one token equal to the amount of monsters on my brother's field and they have the same attack, defense, and level as my brother's monsters. Of course, my tokens can't be sacrificed and they can't attack! So I summon two Break Mirror tokens to the field. Break Mirror Token of Zone Double: 1200/1200. Break Mirror Token of Void Beetle: 1400/500. Two mirrors appeared, each showing the reflection of Ten's monsters.

* * *

"Now I use them to make the overlay network!" Cried Ken. "And as I do that I activate the spell, Overlay Reflect Break! Now my bro can overlay on my turn with me!"

* * *

"What!" Cried Kite.

* * *

"Now!" Cried Ten. "I XYZ summon, Number 14: Terror Claw!" Number 14: Terror Claw: 2400/2000. A small gold armoured man with giant hands and claws appeared on the field.

* * *

"Now I summon!" Cried Ken. "Number 41: Fear Claw!" Number 41: Fear Claw: 2400/2000. A silver armoured man with giant arms and claws appeared.

* * *

"No way!" Cried Yuma.

* * *

"They're twin Numbers!" Exclaimed Astral. "Just like Shadow's Number 13: Cain's Doom and Number 31: Abel's Doom!"

* * *

Kite remembered his duel against Shark and how both had been tricked into using Shadow's twin Numbers who then nearly killed them.

* * *

"Now," said Ken. "I activate the spell, Armored Ripper! Now I can equip Fear Claw with Terror Claw! So Fear's attack is halved! Number 41: Fear Claw: 2400-1200. "And then!" Declared Ken. "Fear's attack increases by Terror's! Number 41: Fear Claw: 1200-3600. "Now Fear Claw attack Leviathan Dragon Fear Ascension!"

* * *

Fear's giant claws shot towards Leviathan Dragon. "I activate a trap!" Declared Yuma. "Go Bye-Bye Damage!" Now Leviathan Dragon isn't destroyed and you take double the damage I do!"

* * *

"What a rookie move," said Ten. "I activate Trap Jammer, which stops you're trap dead in it's tracks!"

* * *

"Dang it," said Yuma. "Then I'll just have to use my other trap, Half Unbreak! Now Leviathan Dragon can't be destroyed this turn and all the damage given to me is halved!"

* * *

Yuma screamed as the Giant Claws smashed into Leviathan Dragon. Yuma: 4000-3200. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Declared Ken.

* * *

"Don't worry," said Astral. "I'm sure Kite has a plan."

* * *

"Prepare to be hunted!" Declared Kite as he drew a card.

* * *

To be continued:

* * *

Author's Note: Some of the cards here are made up.


	2. Number 98: Ultimate Monster

Chapter 2: Utopia+Galaxy-Eyes=Number 98: The Ultimate Monster.

* * *

Turn 4: Kite.

* * *

"Prepare to be hunted!" Declared Kite as he drew a card.

* * *

Okay, thought Kite. They're probably waiting for me to summon Galaxy-Eyes, so I'll just have to play something else.

* * *

"I play Photon lead which lets me special summon Day Breaker!" Day Breaker: 1700/0. A white knight appeared. "And because I special summoned him, I can summon a Day Breaker from my hand!" Day Breaker: 1700/0.

* * *

"Alright!" Cried Yuma in joy. "You two are going down!" said Yuma to the twins.

* * *

"Next I activate the spell, Level Corruption! Now I can change the level of my Day Breakers' to level 3!"

* * *

"Incredible," said Astral.

* * *

"Now I overlay my two Day Breakers an XYZ summon Number 20: Giga Brilliant. Number 20: Giga-Brilliant: 1800/1800. A giant purple grasshopper appeared.

* * *

"You fool!" Cried Ken. "You stepped right into our trap! I activate XYZ Chain Break!" Chains spread all over Number 17 and Number 20.

* * *

"What!" Cried Kite.

* * *

"We were planning on both of you summoning Numbers!" Cried Ken. "Now we get to take you're numbers! However we cannot attack with them! Kite, Yuma and Astral watched in horror as they're Numbers were dragged to the Twins side of the field.

* * *

"No!" Cried Kite. "I activate the quick play spell Outer Conversion! Because my XYZ monster is now no longer on my side of the field, I can take it's overlay units and summon them to the field!" Two Day Breakers appeared on the field. Day Breaker: 1700/0.

* * *

"Good," said Astral. "Now he can put them in defense mode to protect us."

* * *

"I play Galaxy Provision which makes each player draw till we each have six cards!" Cried Kite. "And I activate the spell, Energy Round Up! Now my two monsters attack power gets rounded up to the nearest thousand at the cost of 600 life points!" Kite: 4000-3400. Day Breaker: 1700-2000.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Cried Astral.

* * *

"He's going to summon Galaxy-Eyes!" Cried Yuma. "Kite stop, it's a trap!"

* * *

"I tribute my two Day Breakers!" Declared Kite. A glowing star of light appeared beside Kite. Kite grabbed it, threw it up in the sky and shouted, "Come forth, Avatar of Light!" The star absorbed all the light and in its place stood a dragon of light: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

* * *

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000/2500. "Now I'll hunt you souls!" cried Kite.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha!" Laughed Ten. "You walked right into that one Kite!"

* * *

"What!" Cried Kite, Yuma and Astral in horror.

* * *

"I activate the Trap, Over Lord Break Down!" Cried Ken. "Because you just summoned a monster and it's the strongest on the field, this trap stops it from attacking and it weakens its attack to zero at the cost of a card in my hand!"

* * *

Kite could only watch as Ken discarded a card and his precious Galaxy-Eyes suddenly became weak. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000-0.

* * *

"I set two cards face down, turn end!" Cried Kite angrily.

* * *

"This isn't good," said Yuma.

* * *

"They have us in a tight spot," replied Astral.

* * *

Turn 5: Ten.

* * *

"My turn!" Cried Ten as he drew. "I activate the effect of Terror Claw!" By sending an overlay unit to the graveyard, I can negate the effect of Galaxy-Eyes!"

* * *

"What!" Cried Kite.

* * *

"Now then," said Ten. "I could attack Galaxy-Eyes and nothing could stop it, or I could attack Yuma directly because I know you're not going to sacrifice your most precious monster to save him! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Kite," said Yuma in a worried voice.

* * *

"Alright," said Ten. "I attack Yuma directly with Terror Claw! Go, Terror Sanctions!" Terror Claw's giant claws shot towards Yuma.

* * *

"Galaxy-Eyes intercept!" Cried Kite as Galaxy-Eyes jumped in front of Yuma and took the attack. Kite screamed as he was flung back from the attack. Kite: 3400-1000.

* * *

"That was fun," said Ten. 'I set one card face down, your move!"

* * *

Turn 6: Yuma.

* * *

"I draw!" Cried Yuma.

* * *

Now, thought Kite. "I activate the trap Void reinforcements!" Cried Kite. "Because you destroyed Galaxy-Eyes, I can bring back its sacrifices! So return to the field, my Day breakers. Day Breaker: 1700/0. "Now, Yuma show them your power!"

* * *

"Alright!" Cried Yuma. "You're in big trouble now! I use the two Day Breakers to make an overlay network! I XYZ summon, Number 39: Utopia. Number 39: Utopia: 2500/2000. A golden knight appeared. "Now, Utopia attack Leviathan Dragon with Hope Sword Slash!" Utopia snapped Leviathan Dragon in half. "And now I activate, the quick play spell, Rang Strike! Ken: 4000-3500. Utopia gets to attack again by me discarding a card from my hand! Go Utopia attack Giga Brilliant! Utopia destroyed Giga Brilliant as well. Ken: 3500-2800.

* * *

"I activate the trap!" cried Kite. "XYZ Unit Magnet! I select one XYZ monster on the field. And this monster absorbs the overlay units of all destroyed XYZ monster this turn!"

* * *

"What!" Cried Ten and Ken at the same time.

* * *

"Cool!" Exclaimed Yuma. "Now Utopia has 4 overlay units. I set one card face down, turn end."

* * *

Turn 7: Ken.

* * *

"My turn!" cried Ken. "I activate the effect of Fear Claw! By sending an overlay unit to the grave, I can absorb all the overlay units of another monster! I choose Utopia! So now I have 5 overlay units! I activate the spell card, Overlay Power Up! Now by paying 1000 life points!" Ken: 2800-1800. "I can boost the attack of Fear Claw up by 500 points for every overlay unit he has!" cried Ken. Fear Claw: 2400-4900. "Now go fear Claw attack Utopia!"

* * *

"Okay Yuma, now show them the power of Utopia," said Astral.

* * *

"Right," replied Yuma. "I activate my face down trap, go Energy Conversion! Now our monsters attack switch!

* * *

"What!" Cried Ken in horror. Fear Claw: 4900-2500. Number 39: Utopia: 2500-4900.

* * *

"Utopia attack with Hope Sword Slash!" Cried Yuma.

* * *

"No!" Screamed Ken as his monster was destroyed. Ken: 1800-0000.

* * *

"Ken!" Cried Ten. "You'll pay for that Yuma!"

* * *

Turn 8: Kite.

* * *

"My turn!" Cried Kite. Okay Yuma, thought Kite. I'm trusting you with this strategy. "I set two cards face down and I activate the spell Ultimate Establishment! Now I can resurrect Galaxy-Eyes, and reattach Utopia's overlay units sat the cost of 1000 life points!"

* * *

"Kite no!" Cried Yuma.

* * *

"Just follow my lead!" Replied Kite. Galaxy-Eyes retuned to the field. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000/2500. Utopia got its overlay units back. Kite: 1000-0000.

* * *

"Yuma," said Kite. "My face down cards are yours now."

* * *

"Yuma," said Astral. "I've figured it out."

* * *

"Okay then, just tell me what to do!" Replied Yuma.

* * *

Turn 9: Ten.

* * *

"I'm going to crush you!" Cried Ten. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back Fear Claw!" Fear Claw: 2400/2000. "Next I activate XYZ Rebound!" Declared Ten. "With this I can reattach Fear and Terror's overlay units! And now I overlay Fear Claw and Terror Claw to XYZ summon Number 55: Ripper Claw! Number 55: Ripper Claw: 4000/0000. A giant black knight with humongous claws appeared. "I activate the spell, Double Break! Now the damage inflicted this turn is doubled!" Cried Ten. "Go Ripper Claw, attack Utopia with Rip Shredder!"

* * *

"Yuma!" Said Astral. "Use Kite's first face down card now!"

* * *

"Oh right!" Cried Yuma. "I activate the trap instant XYZ! Now I can instantly XYZ summon!"

* * *

"What!" Cried Ten."

* * *

"I use Galaxy-Eyes and Utopia to create the overlay network!" Cried Yuma. "I XYZ summon Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Knight!" Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Knight: 3500/3000. A Knight of Light appeared on the field. It looked like a combination of Galaxy-Eyes and Utopia.

* * *

"Best of all!" Exclaimed Yuma. "Photon Knight gains all of Utopia's overlay units.

* * *

"So what!" Cried Ten. "You're still going to lose because I activate Ripper Claws effect! By sending an overlay unit to the grave, for this turn its attack doubles! And with my face down card New Booster I can use it's effect again!" Ripper Claw: 4000-8000-16000.

* * *

"I activate Photon Knight's effect!" Cried Yuma. By sending an overlay unit to the grave, I can use that overlay units effect!"

* * *

"Yuma use Galaxy-Eyes and not Utopia," advised Astral.

* * *

"Okay, I discard Galaxy-Eyes so I can use its effect to banish both of our monsters!" Both of their monsters vanished.

* * *

"I play one card face down, turn end!" Cried Ten.

* * *

Turn 10: Yuma.

* * *

"My turn!" Cried Yuma. Yuma's Photon Knight and Ten's Ripper Claw returned. "Galaxy-Eyes effect allows me to absorb you're remaining overlay units!" cried Yuma. "So now I have 7 units! That boosts its attack by 2000!" Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Knight: 3500-5500.

* * *

"Yuma place the card face down," advised Astral. Yuma nodded his head and placed a card face down.

* * *

Turn 11: Ten.

* * *

"Time to lose!" Cried Ten. "I play the spell Attack Balance, so now Ripper Claw's attack goes up to it's highest points so far in this duel!" Ripper Claw: 4000-16000. "Go destroy them!" Cried Ten.

* * *

"I activate my face down card Mirror Mail, so now Photon Knight's attack becomes the same as Ripper Claw's!" Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Knight: 5500-16000.

* * *

"Now Yuma activate Kite's final card!" Declared Astral.

* * *

"I activate the spell, Over Boost!" Cried Yuma. "I get rid of all of Photon Knight's overlay units and for every one, Photon Knight gains 1000 points!" Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Knight: 16000-23000.

* * *

"No!" Cried Ten.

* * *

"Go Galaxy-Eyes Photon Knight!" Cried Yuma and Astral. "Attack with Photon Sword of Destruction!"

* * *

Photon Knight destroyed Ripper Claw with a bang. Ten: 4000-0000.

* * *

Yuma: Win.

* * *

"Now then," said Kite who prepared to use his Photon Hand. "No," said Yuma. Astral placed his hand out and absorbed the twins Numbers.

* * *

"Let's go," said Yuma. I wonder how Shark's doing, thought Yuma.

* * *

To be continued:

* * *

Authors Note:

* * *

Thank you for your review Arlownay1991. Some of the cards here are made up.


	3. Judgement Day

Chapter 3: Judgment Day

* * *

Shark came to the old institute he and Kyoji were raised in. It was run down and abandoned.

Shark stopped in front of the building. He took of his helmet and got of his bike.

He walked into the courtyard and stopped. Kyoji walked out from a doorway and smirked at Shark.

"Hello Reginald, or should I call you Shark?" Shark didn't move.

"Or maybe I should call you, I don't know; Numbers Hunter and maybe a pawn."

"What happened to you Kyoji?" Asked Shark calmly.

"Nothing," replied Kyoji.

"Don't give me that!" Cried Shark in anger. "I know you're too good to do something like this, so tell me what happened."

Kyoji lowered his head slightly and smiled. "I woke up," said Kyoji softly.

"What," replied Shark.

"That's just it," replied Kyoji. "I woke up. There was no traumatic event that made me go insane or evil. I'm not just an average mad guy. You see I had a revelation. I woke up one morning and saw the world for what it really was. The Earth is deserving of destruction. It has no reason to live anymore. We destroyed and conquered, we don't have the right to live!"

Kyoji laughed evilly, and Shark looked at his old friend sadly. "Then it's my duty to crush you!" Declared Shark.

"Let's go!" Cried Kyoji. "My Spiders will rip your sea monsters to shreds!"

"My creatures of the deep will devour your spiders!" Cried Shark.

Both duelists activated their D-Pads and put on their D-Gazers.

* * *

"Duel!" Shark: 4000. Kyoji: 4000.

"I'll start!" cried Kyoji as he drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Sector Spider in attack mode!"

Sector Spider: Attack 1300.

A blue and green spider appeared.

"I activate Sector Spider's affect!" Cried Kyoji. "When it's summoned, I can summon a spider type monster that's level 4 or lower from my deck! So I'm summoning Deep Shadow Spider!"

Deep Shadow Spider: Attack 300.

A black and brown spider appeared.

"In addition, when Deep Shadow Spider is summoned, it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent!"

Shark cried out as a thin, poisonous web shot out of Deep Shadow Spider and smashed into him.

Shark: 4000-3500.

"Now," said Kyoji. "I overlay my two spiders and XYZ summon Shock Wave Spider!"

Shock Wave Spider: Attack 2500.

A giant spider with golden armoured legs and body appeared on the field.

"I activate Shock Wave's affect!" Declared Kyoji. "By using one overlay unit, Shock Wave inflicts 500 points of damage!"

A stream of electrical energy shot out of Shock Wave and smashed into Shark.

Shark: 3500-3000.

"Now," said Kyoji. "I activate the quick play spell, Reborn Legacy! Now I summon two monsters with equal level to the ones that were once on my field! So I summon two Rainbow Spiders!"

Rainbow Spider: Attack 1700.

Two colourful spiders appeared on the field.

"Now I sacrifice my two spiders!" Declared Kyoji. "And advance summon Red Back Poisoner!"

Red Back Poisoner: Attack 2400.

A giant Red Back spider appeared.

"I activate Red back's effect!" Declared Kyoji. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can inflict 500 points of damage!"

Shark gave Kyoji a dirty look before a poison stream smashed into him.

Shark: 3000-2500.

Kyoji laughed evilly as he set a card face down and ended his turn.

Turn 2: Shark.

"Draw!" Cried Shark as he drew a card.

"You should have stayed out of the water!" Cried Shark. "Because I'm summoning Big Jaws!"

Big Jaws: Attack 1800.

A Shark with big jaws appeared.

"Now," said Shark. "I activate the spell, Sea Enforcements, which allows me to summon a water monster with a level equal to the one on my field! So I'm summoning Skull Kraken!"

Skull Kraken: Attack 600.

A skull like kraken appeared.

"Now," began Shark. "I overlay my two monsters and XYZ summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: Attack 1900.

Two sharks connected by an orange turbine appeared.

"I activate Aero Shark's special ability!" Cried Shark. "By using an overlay unit, I can inflict 400 points of damage for every card in my hand! I have 4, so say hello to 1600 points of damage!"

Missiles sprung from Aero Shark and smashed into Kyoji.

Kyoji: 4000-3400.

"How do you like that!" Cried Shark.

Kyoji looked up at Shark and smirked devilishly.

* * *

**To be continued: The truth of Dr. Faker is revealed. Is Faker somehow still alive. And if he is, what evil is behind his return.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Some of the cards here are made up. **


	4. Shark of Nightmares

**Chapter 4: Shark of Nightmares.**

* * *

A true warrior has no fears. They are strong and brave. Bold and heroic. They have no limits and show no mercy to their enemies. A Shark is a might beast, who hunts is prey in the blink of an eye. Its jaws destroy its enemies in an instant. A Shark is a being from a nightmare. And the true Shark is a nightmare.

* * *

Shark remembered the saying he had heard long ago. It had inspired him. He was a Shark, and Kyoji was his enemy, his prey. He was going to rip him apart. Shark was his nightmare. And he had the perfect card to win this duel. Number 47: Nightmare Shark.

* * *

"Now!" cried Shark. "Prepare to lose! I'm playing XYZ Swap Force! Now I can switch my out Aero Shark and summon another monster with equal rank and that monster absorbs the overlay units of Aero Shark! And I'm summoning Number 47: Nightmare Shark!"

Number 47: Nightmare Shark: Attack 2000.

A blue, shark that looked like it had come out of a nightmare appeared on the field.

"Now I activate Nightmare's special power!" declared Shark. "I can attack a level 3 monster from my hand to Nightmare! So I'm attaching Friller Rabca!"

Number 47: Nightmare Shark: Overlay Units-2.

"Now," said Shark. "I detach one overlay unit so Nightmare can attack directly!"

Nightmare charged at Kyoji, who smiled devilishly.

"I activate negate attack!" Cried Kyoji.

Nightmare was repelled.

"I set two cards face down, turn end," said Shark.

* * *

**Turn 3: Kyoji.**

"My turn!" cried Kyoji. "You know Shark?"

"What," replied Shark.

"We're both the same," said Kyoji.

"What!" cried Shark. We are completely different!"

"But that's not true," replied Kyoji. "Remember the good old days when we were friends. I was the popular kid and you were the outcast. And then one day we became friends. We were like Ying and Yang. Like light and darkness. Like fire and water. Opposites but equals. You don't have to be a shadow anymore. If we joined together we would be unstoppable. We could take all the Numbers for ourselves. I have already double crossed that pathetic excuse for a duelist Mr. Heartland and taken his Numbers! I have the perfect plan to shut down Kite and his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and I know you can defeat Yuma and his Utopia!"

"What about Dr. Faker?" Asked Shark. "From what Luna told me, he's a dangerous psychopath. What makes you think you can double cross him and get away with it."

Kyoji smiled as if Shark's point was that of a kinder gardeners who didn't understand anything properly.

"Faker isn't a problem because," said Kyoji. "He's dead!"

"What!" cried Shark.

"Heartland was a con artist who used Faker's failing health against him!" cried Kyoji. "Faker died about a year ago! And Kite and Hart are his kids! And Faker wasn't actually insane. You see, Hart's health was failing and he tried to cure it. Instead, Hart's soul became lost in the Astral World!"

"Where is Hart?" Asked Shark angrily.

"Right behind me inside," replied Kyoji. "Join me Shark, I can give you all the power you ever wanted."

Kyoji held his hand out.

"I'll never join you,' replied Shark coldly. "I would die before joining you."

"Bad choice," replied Kyoji. "Because I'm going to win! First I activate the spell Hand Reinforcements! We each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. And now by activating Shockwave's effect, you take 500 points of damage!"

A bolt of electricity sprung from Shockwave and headed towards Shark.

" I activate Wave Reflection!" cried Shark. "Now the damage gets reflected onto you!"

The bolt hit a wave and reflected at Kyoji.

Kyoji: 3400-2900.

"Not bad Shark, but your dueling is nothing compared to mine!" cried Kyoji. "You are like a fame on a candle trying to stop itself from flickering out! And I'm the strong wind blowing you out!"

"Well," replied Shark. "My flame is burning bright!"

"Well," said Kyoji. "Let's see how long your flame can survive." I discard a card so Red Back can inflict 500 points of damage!"

A red web shot towards Shark and smashed into him.

Shark: 2500-2000.

"And now," declared Kyoji. "Shock Wave attacks Nightmare Shark! And Red Back attacks directly!"

The two spiders shot towards Shark.

Shark smirked at the sight.

"Well, well, well," said Shark smartly.

"What?" replied Kyoji.

"You haven't learnt anything," replied Shark. "All those times you won against me. I could have one. But I decided to let you win. And that's why you're going to lose! I activate my trap card, XYZ Evolution! Now by sacrificing Nightmare Shark, I can summon a monster with 1 Rank higher! So I'm bringing out, Bahamut Shark!"

Bahamut Shark: Attack 2600.

A blue and white shark with a razor sharp teeth and claws appeared.

"No!" cried Kyoji as his two spiders went to attack Bahamut Shark.

Bahamut Shark ripped through the spiders as they sped past.

Kyoji was thrown back as his spiders were torn apart.

Kyoji: 2900-2600.

"I set two cards face down! Cried Kyoji angrily. "Turn end!"

* * *

**Turn 4: Shark.**

"Dinner time!" cried Shark.

"Now I activate the spell, Heavy Storm to destroy your spell and trap cards!"

Kyoji watched in horror as his face down cards blew away.

"No!" cried Kyoji. "This can't be happening!"

"Bahamut Shark!" commanded Shark. "Attack Kyoji directly!"

Bahamut Shark smashed into Kyoji and threw him back.

Kyoji: 2600-0000.

**Shark: Win.**

* * *

Shark walked towards Kyoji who was on the ground. Shark took the Numbers out of Kyoji's deck.

"Beware," warned Koji weakly.

Shark turned and looked at Kyoji.

"End this war," said Kyoji. "Before Faker returns."

Shark didn't know what to say.

Suddenly a scream could be heard from inside and Shark barged in.

A gaping hole in the wall could be seen. Hart was nowhere to be found.

Shark was to late.

* * *

**To be continued: How is faker still alive?**


End file.
